


Draco Malfoy Blurbs/Drabbles

by dracosathenaeum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracosathenaeum/pseuds/dracosathenaeum
Summary: A collection of short (mainly fluffy) Draco Malfoy blurbs that I've originally posted on Tumblr!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	1. Naps with Draco

Napping with Draco is the single comfiest thing in the world. Being wrapped up in his arms, or you having him in your arms is where you both love to be the most. So, when you’re just napping between classes, getting out of his hold is near impossible.

  
You’d start off by peppering kisses across his face, but he wouldn’t budge. You try escaping his hold, but he’d just tighten his hold before nuzzling further into your neck.

  
Him resorting to rolling on top of you so you can’t escape, nipping at your neck as if to convince you not to leave just yet.

  
“We have class in 10 minutes, and as much as Professor Snape loves you, you know he isn’t very fond of me.”

  
“5 more minutes.”

  
Of course, 5 minutes is never 5 minutes and so you start moving again, but he’d start whimpering. The Slytherin Prince, Draco Lucius Malfoy, whimpering into your neck because he doesn’t want to get up from his nap. And Potter thinks that this boy is the devil reincarnate.

  
This melts your heart of course and that’s how you land 2 detentions and a 10-page essay due the next day whilst Draco gets a warning. Of course.

  
“Draco, I don’t know why you’re laughing, you’re the one who’s going to be writing this essay. No! Pouting won’t work, it’s your fault I have detention and this stupid essay!… yes, yes I love you anyways.”

  
This is a very regular occurrence.


	2. Borrowed Time

You threw your head back, a moan escaping through your lips as Draco thrust his hips particularly hard into you, hitting the spot that had your eyes rolling to the back of you head. His lips moved from your neck to cover your mouth, swallowing your moans as you fell apart, body shaking from pleasure.

  
“You’re doing so good sweetheart, just hold on a little longer for me.”

  
Draco’s thrusts had become erratic, hips jerking, eyes half closed as he chased his own orgasm. You were beyond over-stimulated at this point, the only thing keeping you conscious was Draco’s soft praises into your ears.

  
His hands held onto your hips, squeezing hard enough to leave a bruise for the next few days as his orgasm washed over him, hips slamming into yours once more.

  
He moaned into your mouth, the both of you too spent to move. He moved to pull out, his lips covering yours once again to swallow your whimpers, his tongue coaxing its way into your mouth.

  
You threw an arm over his chest and cuddling into his side, his fingers running through your hair. Both of your breathes were still uneven, your skin sweaty and sticky but you were satisfied.

  
No words were spoken, neither of you wanting to break the comfortable atmosphere. But time was limited and you both knew that, neither of you wanting to say anything to ruin it.

  
The second you left the room, you’d have to go back to being strangers, having to hide your feelings for one another. Your time together was short, but it brought so much comfort to the both of you, the sex was just an added bonus.

  
“I love you.”

  
“I know.”


	3. Jealousy

Dancing on top of the common room table, you were the life of the party, all eyes on you. You were the ‘Slytherin Princess’ so you had gotten used the attention but with one Fire-Whisky more than usual in your system you could care less. Everyone enjoyed the show though, happy to see the usually snarky girl being drunk and unusually chirpy.

  
Your hands weaved through your own hair, hips swaying with the music as you kept eye contact with the blonde sitting across the room, glass in hand, watching you with smirk. Keeping eye contact, your hands ran down your body, making sure to make it more sensual that it had before. Placing your hand on the nearest shoulder, you made your way off the table (pretty hard in 4-inch heels) and onto the ground, still in direct view of Draco.

  
“Bored of Malfoy yet? Anyone here would be lucky to have you.” The persons who’s shoulder you had on your hand on had wrapped an arm around your waist for extra support and was now hitting on you. Usually you would’ve swore at him and maybe produced a vulgar gesture from your hand but with all the alcohol in your system you decided that you’d have some… fun instead.

  
“I don’t know if you could compare, Draco’s a very attentive lover.” You had on your flirtatious demeanour, the very one that broke Draco down and tied him down to you. You could still feel Draco’s piercing gaze on you as the guy grabbed your hips in his hands, face far too close to yours.

  
You heard glass shatter, the whole room did, and you didn’t even need to look to know what had happened. Draco sat where he had been the whole night, legs crossed, head rested in a hand and the other empty, the glass that had once been in his hand now shattered across the floor. He had the same unimpressed expression as he had previously, this time with fury in his eyes, not directed at you but the hands at your hips.

  
You weren’t sure if you wanted to test Draco tonight, your legs had been sore for days the last time you riled him up this much. With quidditch matches coming up you decided perhaps today wasn’t the day. You simply walked out of the strangers hold, still too drunk to place a name to his face. You strode to where the silently seething blonde was sat and simply draped yourself across his lap, pressing a kiss to his neck.

  
“Oh come on Draco, it was just a little fun.” You were practically purring into his ear at this point, both arms wrapped around his neck.

  
“Besides, you know I’m yours.” You whispered this into his ear, his hands tightening their grip on your thigh and waist was a sign your words were working.

  
“We’re leaving. Now.”

  
Draco had stood up, leaving you awkwardly falling off of his lap. He simply turned and started walking towards his dorm, not sparing you a glance, knowing full well you’d be trailing behind.

  
You were in for a long night.


	4. I Want to go Home

“I want to go home.”

  
“Draco, come on, we literally just got here.”

  
“I want to go home.”

  
Draco pouting like a child almost had you, but you stood your ground. You saw your family frequently enough, but your fiancé was less thrilled about the prospect of spending more than 10 minutes in the same room as the golden trio.

  
“They’ll be your family too soon enough, come on Draco, we had fun last time, remember the quidditch game in the fields?”

  
“Maybe I shouldn’t have proposed so soon…”

“Hey! You’re lucky I said yes, I could’ve had Harry Potter! The Chosen One.”

  
He cupped your face between his warm hands, his thumbs brushing against your cheeks. “I am the luckiest man in the world, I know that better than anyone.”

  
“And I am the luckiest woman in the world to have you. Now, put a smile on and let’s go.”

  
“I still can’t believe I’m marrying a Weasley.”

  
“Believe me, my family are more surprised that I’m marrying a Malfoy. More surprised than when I was in first year and got sorted into Slytherin.”

  
“Well at least you’re a pureblood.” You smacked his chest at that, Hermione was literally in the next room over.

  
Draco caught your wrist as you hit him, pulling you into his body. Nobody had seen you two enter the house yet; you had a maximum of 3 minutes before someone found you though.

  
“Draco! Not now! It took months for Fred-” Your words caught in your throat, heart dropping in your chest. It happened a lot less now but every so often you’d be caught off guard like you were now. At least you weren’t in front of your family this time.

  
“Oh, come here darling.”

  
Draco gathered you in his arms, shielding you from the world as you took a moment to force the tears back into your eyes before you started sobbing uncontrollably. Draco held you tightly, kissing the crown of your head every so often; one of his hands rubbing circles in the back of your neck.

  
“I’m sorry, let’s go in there and enjoy ourselves yeah? You’ve earned this time off and I’ll promise to be on my best behaviour, Malfoy’s honour.”

  
“Malfoy’s honour? As if anyone would trust that.”

  
“Okay first of all, you’ll be a Malfoy in a couple of months and second of all, I am still up for going home. They don’t know we’re here yet, so I say we turn around and go home.”

  
“You ruin everything Malfoy.” You couldn’t stop yourself from breaking into a wide smile, this man knew you inside and out; you were beyond lucky to have found him.

  
“Hey, I got you to laugh! But seriously, I’ve been psyching myself up to go in there for the last 5 minutes, it’s now or never.”

  
Giggling, you grabbed his hand and pulled him into the main living room. This man was willing to sit in a room of Weasleys and their spouses for hours on end, he would marry into the family his parents saw as nothing but filth. As long as you had each other, you could face anything; whether it was a death of someone irreplaceable or a room full of Weasleys.


	5. Attention

“Dracoooooo.”

No response.

“Draco please?”

Again, no response.

You were scrawled across the bed in his room as Draco sat at the desk working on a paper that was apparently so much more important than his lonely girlfriend.

“That paper isn’t even due in til tomorrow, I’m lonely and I want cuddles now, not tomorrow.”

You switched to whining like the puppy, 9 out of 10 times that would work but somehow Draco really wanted to push your buttons.

You dragged yourself out of the comfort of his bed, slipping on his robe since his room was so damn cold (seriously though, why would you build dorm rooms under a lake??? Its freezing 24/7). You padded over to where your boyfriend was working on his paper, admiring the way his face looked in the soft glow of his lamp desk.

God your boyfriend was attractive, and he knew it, which just made him more unbearable. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn’t even see you when you stood right behind him, or if he did, he was still ignoring you.

Your hands ran over the planes of his back and then up to squeeze his shoulders, enjoying the way the muscles felt under your fingers. Resting your head on his shoulder, you nipped at his neck, making sure to suck hard enough to leave a mark, though that was easy on his porcelain skin.

“I only have 15 pages left, just give me two hours and I’ll give you all the attention your needy ass wants.”

“Draco I’ve been here for 2 hours already, I’m bored.”

You pouted to emphasise that point. He hummed in response, clearly not listening to you, his eyes not leaving his parchments for a second.

“Fine. I’ll go see if Cedric still has my notes from potions I leant him last week, I’m sure he’d be happy to see me at least.”

Still nothing from him.

“I’m going… right now… after hours… to another boys room. I’ll probably just go back to my room afterwards.”

He wasn’t budging, thought he was probably used to your whining at this point. Since dating you, he was doing more and more assignments last minute. Your hand ran across his shoulders as you turned to leave his room, testing how far he’d let you walk.

All the way apparently as you were halfway out of his door and he hadn’t even turned around.

“Draco! I’m literally going to another guys room! At night! You’re okay with this?”

“If I let you sit on my lap will you promise to shut up?”

“Yes.”

You took an embarrassing short amount of time to reply.

Well, you had said yes before he had even had time to finish his question.

Turning around in his chair, he held his arms open, lap ready for you to snooze on.

You acted fast, afraid he’d change his mind and actually make you walk to the Hufflepuff rooms. You jumped into his lap; legs wrapped around his waist, arms around his shoulders and head buried in his neck. In his arms was your favourite place of all time, nothing would ever change that.

“You wouldn’t actually let me go to Diggory’s room, right?”

“Never.”

You couldn’t hide the smile on your face and instead closed your eyes, savouring the moment. You fell asleep like that, wrapped up in Draco’s arms as he continued with that goddamn paper, one hand writing and the other moving in soothing motions across your neck and back.

He was true to his word and finished in exactly 2 hours but seeing you so peacefully asleep in his arms he couldn’t bring himself to wake you up, instead hooking his arms under your legs to bring you to bed. You both ended up being late to class the next morning, both of you forgetting about the little mark you had left on Draco’s neck. Well, you may or may not have pretended to forget, paybacks a bitch Malfoy.


	6. Sleepless Nights

Your eyes fell on the clock in the room every 5 minutes as you watched the minutes tick by. You had curled up in Draco’s arms at midnight after a long night of studying for your O.W.L.S which were coming up in the following weeks. Studying with Draco was both a blessing and a curse though, he was ridiculously smart, but at the same time, he had no idea how distracting he was.

  
“Stop oogling me and read those ridiculous leaves of yours.” He’d said just hours prior.

  
“I can’t help that my boyfriend is so distractingly pretty, wanna take a break and cuddle?” That cuddle had turned into much much more after your teasing but at least you were both more relaxed than you had been…

  
Yet here you were, wide awake curled into Draco’s side as he snored away. Draco had practically fallen asleep the second his head hit the pillow, whereas you had laid there for an hour straight just admiring his face, not one ounce of tiredness in you.

  
The moonlight hitting his face made him seem fairer than he already was, watching Draco sleep was always one of your favourite things to do, though some of your friends had called you ‘Edward Cullen’, whoever that was, after you told them. It was one of the only times he looked completely peaceful. Your brought up your index finger to trace the lines of his face, cupping his jaw when you had traced all of his features. You couldn’t help yourself as you propped yourself up on your other arm and tilted his face closer to yours to drop a kiss on his lips. You pulled away, feeling slightly weird about kissing him whilst he was asleep, but you really had no self-control when he looked like that.

  
You just leant back onto the arm you had propped yourself up on, happy to just watch him sleep. Usually when you couldn’t sleep, you’d just lie there and stare at the ceiling, this was one hundred times better.

  
“Please don’t tell me it’s morning already.” He hadn’t shown the slightest signs of being awake so to say you were surprised was putting it lightly. “It’s about 1am, go back to sleep Draco.”  
His arms moved from where they had fallen to on the bed, to wrap around your shoulders and waist, bringing you back down to his chest. “Can’t sleep?” Draco’s raspy voice, still thick from sleep was your favourite sound in the whole world, one of the many reasons you loved waking up beside him in the mornings.

  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.” You tucked yourself back into his chest as his arms tightened around you, dropping a kiss on the top of your head. You could tell he was having trouble staying awake no matter how much he tried to mask it, he should know by now he can’t hide anything from you.

  
“It’s okay, I’ll stay awake with you.”

  
“Draco, we both have 9am lessons tomorrow, at least one of us should get some sleep.” Draco just ignored you and reached over your shoulder to grab something from his nightstand and flicked the switch to turn the lamp on. Both of you winced as the lights came on, you buried your face in Draco’s neck in attempts to shield your eyes from the lights.

  
“I thought we were sleeping, turn it off!” He instead sat up against the headboard, bringing you up with him. You were still curled into his side, both of his arms around you but instead of his hands gripping at your waist, they held onto a book.

  
“How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of being and ideal grace.”

  
You were in love with Draco Malfoy, you knew that. You’ve known for the past two years. Yet listening to him read you poetry when he himself was only half awake, you found yourself falling in love with him all over again. One of his hands moved up to gently massage your scalp as he kept his eyes on the book in his other hand. The soothing tenor of his voice paired with the soft movements on your head had your eyes suddenly feeling heavy.

  
“I love thee to the level of every day’s  
Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for right.  
I love thee purely, as they turn from praise.  
I love thee with the passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood’s faith.”

  
You hummed into his neck as he dropped a kiss on your nose in between lines of the poem. You had never been one for poetry, and you hadn’t thought Draco was either, but as he read to you, you realised you could listen to him recite poetry forever, no matter how cringey you thought it was. Your eyes slipped closed as you focused on Draco’s voice, feeling the calmest you had all week.

  
“I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints. I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death.”

  
Draco finished the poem and looked down to see you snoring lightly into his neck, ‘adorable’ he thought. He returned the book to his nightstand and reached over to turn off the lights; sinking back down onto the bed, careful not to wake you as he brought you down with him.

  
It was his turn to stare now. Even though his vision was limited to the moon light, he still thought you were the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

  
He rarely had a full night’s sleep, often waking up in the middle of the night for an hour or two, that’s why he had started reading poetry. At first, he read it because it bored him to death, but he started enjoying it somewhere along the line. But on nights where he was lucky enough to be asleep next to you, he would just watch you sleep until he fell asleep again, content to just watch your peaceful expression. It was at times like this he wondered how he deserved someone like you, how he had gotten someone like you to fall in love with someone like him.

  
It was when you unconsciously burrowed yourself further into his hold that he realised. It was when you were deep in sleep but still called him name when he left to use the bathroom. It was when you murmured his name with furrowed brows, arms stretched out as if looking for him that he realised that maybe he meant as much to you as you did to him.


	7. Hippogriff Clouds

“That cloud looks like a Hippogriff.”

“You know I don’t like Hippogriffs.”

You smile at him, “So I can’t mention them at all now? Is little Draco still scared of them?” You tease him and watched as he pursed his lips, eyes leaving the sky to look down at you.

It was one of the rare warm days in Scotland, where you could walk around without a coat and just enjoy the sun on your face without worrying about the cold wind cutting into your skin. Draco was sat up against a tree in the courtyard when you had found him. You were supposed to be on your way to the library but after seeing him sat there, the sun framing his pale face beautifully, you couldn’t resist spending an afternoon with him. You walked straight over to him and rested your head on his lap, eyes closing at the warmth of the sun on your face.

One of his hands left his book and instead rested on your neck, his thumb stroking your cheek. “What happened to that 10-page essay you had to write.” You kept your eyes closed, wanting time to stop then and there because of how comfortable you were.

“I’ll end up doing it the night before no matter what I try, so might as well spend my time with my boyfriend instead. Unless you’d prefer I go?” You peeked up at his face to see his gaze still on his book. You pouted and reached up both hands to take it from him, you slipped his bookmark in before setting it down beside his feet.

“It’s such a nice day today, isn’t the sky beautiful?”

He hummed in response; the hand that was holding his book reached down to run through your hair whilst his other hand never stopped their soft strokes on your cheek.

“You’re not even looking at the sky, quick! Before the Hippogriff cloud disappears.” Your free hand grabs his chin and tilts it up to the sky, forcing him to look. “That looks like Potter on a broom, how is that a Hippogriff? Though I suppose they’re both as ugly as each other.” You laugh loudly at this; you would never understand his hatred for Harry, but you found his jabs at him funny.

You rested your hands on your stomach, content to just keep watching the clouds in the sky in Draco’s presence. “Why do you keep staring at me like that? Is it because I took your book? Because if it is, you had to admit, the Harry Potter hippogriff was worth it.”

“I love you.” You froze, eyes locked onto his silver ones, he’d never told you that before. You had been thinking of telling him for a while, but you were afraid he wouldn’t feel the same. Butterflies exploded in your stomach as you watched his nervous expression turn into a smile once he saw your own smile.

“I love you too.” You propped yourself up onto your elbows as he leant down, eyes fluttering closed just as his lips reached yours.


	8. Playing in the Rain

If there was one thing Draco hated more than Harry Potter, it was rain… and storms. Being British, you’d think he’d be used to the constant rain and muggy weather; but no. The sound of rain that soothed you, was the same sound that instantly put Draco into a bad mood. Yet here he was, stood in the archway of the courtyard; watching you twirl in the rain; arms open, head tilted up to the sky. The look of utter joy plastered across your face was the opposite to his own.

The sight of you looking so happy and content was almost enough for him to ignore the fact that rain was splashing up at his ankles. The things he did for you.

Usually during storms Draco would make sure to lie on top of you, trapping you in his bed so that this very situation wouldn’t occur. He knew you loved the rain, and he loved that about you, he loved all of you after all. But he just didn’t understand why you felt the need to go stand in it at 2am when you could be in bed cuddling with him and not getting soaked to the bone and waking up with a cold. (You’d never tell him but you’d secretly wish to wake up sick just so Draco would play nurse and baby you.)

“It’s not even raining that hard c’mon!”

Merlin help him.

“I told you, there’s nothing you can do that’ll make me join you out there. Let’s go back to bed.” The little glint in your eyes and smirk that came onto your face had him fearing for his life. He didn’t want to know what you were thinking of.

“I still can’t believe that big scary Draco Malfoy; THE Slytherin Prince is scared of water!” You took a step closer to him with every word you spoke, waiting for the right time to drag him with you into the rain.

As much as he hated being wet and soaked, he’d happily gather you into his arms if that meant you both could go inside. “I’m not scared of water; I don’t like storms. I mean who likes being trapped inside all day or getting soaked to the bone when they’re outside? And thunder and lightning are unnerving, children and animals are scared of it for a reason.” Okay perhaps that hadn’t been the best argument on his half. He had been so busy spouting his hatred of the rain that he didn’t know of your intentions until it was too late.

You had a firm grip on his hand and pulled him towards you, using the element of surprise to pull his body weight out from the cover of the archway. He steadied himself and closed his eyes, jaw clenching as he stood there, just thinking. He was gathering himself together; he literally hated nothing more than getting soaked, I mean what if he got hit by lightning??

Wet hands cupped his wet face, “Oh come on! It’s not that bad, come play with me!” You held your breath as he opened his eyes, the expression on his face unchanged. So maybe, that was a mistake you thought.

“Run.”

“What?” you weren’t given a chance to question him further as his body lunged towards your, hands gipping your waist as he tickled you. Your body writhed in his hold as you tried to get away, shrieking in laughter, hands pulling at his arms to no avail. You couldn’t see his expression, but you could hear the laughter mixing with yours. So, you instead brought your hands to cup his face again, lips covering his. But the second you felt his hands loosen their grip on you; you bolted. You ran, almost slipping over a couple times, laughter filling the courtyard as Draco ran after you, a determined look on his face.

“Give up! We both know I’m faster than you!”

“Never- “

You had tripped.

Over your own two feet.

On the plus side, Draco had been so close to catching up to you that you had ended up tripping him up on your way down, his legs tangled in your own as his hand stopped your head from hitting the concrete below. You sheepishly looked up at him, he still had one hand under your head, the other next to it, propping himself up. “Whoops?”

He raised an eyebrow as if to question the sincerity of your words, but it was not two seconds later that you both burst out laughing; Draco rolling to lie beside you on the wet ground as he lost the strength to hold himself up, tears streaming down both your faces.

Maybe the rain wasn’t so bad after all.


	9. Cramps

“I’m begging.”

“No.”

“Some boyfriend you are.”

Draco looks at you with a shit eating grin on his stupidly perfect face. “I will not remove your uterus. I won’t even try to list all the things wrong with that.”

You glare at him until the cramps spike again, the hot water bottle against your stomach doing little to help the pain. “What happened to ‘I would do anything for you, y/n’? Fucking liar, won’t even stop me from bleeding every month for the next like 30 or so years.”

He doesn’t bother looking up from his book on that one, a small laugh escaping him though.

“Or like at least 9 months??”

He doesn’t even humour you on that one.

Period pains are quite possibly the worst thing in existence. There is no position that can possibly make it remotely less painful, the constant cramping of your uterus reminding you that you’re not pregnant and must therefore be punished for it.

Hot water bottles are usually a godsend. They're warm and they bring so much comfort but they're pretty much redundant when you have Draco’s hands to use at your disposal. When he wants to be of use that is.

His hands that are large enough to cover the entire area where it hurts, they rub slow circles into your skin and most of all they’re so warm. Slytherin ice prince? Not when it comes to body heat, this boy radiates heat.

Hot water bottles are great, but they don’t move, they aren’t receptive. Draco’s hands know exactly how to move and how much pressure to apply. All in all, Draco’s hands were priceless to you.

“If you’re not going to cut out my uterus can you at least come cuddle?” He lets out a loud laugh before lowering himself onto the bed, right behind you, where he should’ve been in the first place.

He brings a hand up to cradle your head, your body falling naturally in line with his. His other hand dragged up the length of your body before reaching for the water bottle tucked under your jumper and promptly throwing it across the room where it hit the wall, “I thought you wanted my hands?” he questioned when you threw him an incredulous look. “You didn’t have to lob it across the room Draco, not everyone has the galleons to spend as they so please-”

His hand had pressed tightly against your stomach, putting just the right amount of pressure that had the pain fade away completely for just a second before returning but dulled significantly.

You were putty in his hands and he knew it.

Your shoulders relax, limbs untensing as the pain ebbed away into something manageable, his warm body enveloping yours making the pain you had just been experiencing feel like a fevered dream.

“Better?”

“100 times better, merlin, I love your hands.”

“We both know you like them better inside of you though.”


	10. Broom Cupboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco fingers you in a broom cupboard, keeping his other fingers in your mouth to keep you quiet

Saliva pooled at the edges of your mouth, the fingers pressed against your tongue pushed deeper into your throat, trying to drown out the moans that managed to escape. Your body writhed against the hard body pressed tightly to your back, your own hands digging into the forearm that disappeared into your skirt, fingers stretching your cunt open.

You cry out as his ring clad fingers disappear in and out of you, the cool metal a delicious contrast to the heat of his fingers.

“When we get back to my room, I’m going to make you scream to make up for you staying quiet now.” Your legs clamp around his arm at his words, his hand pausing to push your legs back apart, his own feet moving to keep them apart.

“Such a good girl for me, stay quiet and I’ll make it up to you later okay?”

A strangled moan escapes your mouth, your spit making a mess of his hand but neither of you cared in the slightest.

You couldn’t help but grind your hips into his growing erection; it would be so easy for him to just slip into you right now. All he had to do was lift up your skirt a little and sink in but he was adamant on getting you off just on his fingers.

“Are my fingers not enough for you? Should I take them away and leave you here?” Your eyes widened, fingers digging further into the skin of his arm, keeping him in place even as his motions stopped.

“Please.” You had tried to plead, but against his fingers it was nothing more than incoherent mumbles. One of your hands left his arm, nudging his fingers further into you, placing your hand over his thumb to press against your swollen clit.

A strangled moan left you as he finally continued. His fingers curling up, hitting something inside that had you almost biting on the hand in your mouth, catching yourself just in time.

Your hand returned to the grip his arm, eyes trying to watch his slick fingers disappear inside of you, but your skirt blocked the view. You continued to whine against his fingers, ass grinding against his erection, begging for him to take you.

“Let’s play a little game love.”

Your jaw ached, thighs sore from trying to clamp together but you nodded along, knowing Draco wouldn’t exactly take no for an answer.

“I’ll give you 10 seconds to cum darling, if you can, we’ll go straight to my room and you can fuck yourself on my cock. If not, you’re going back to potions and you’re not going to touch yourself until I find you later. Understood?”

You nodded your head, hips rolling faster against his fingers trying to push yourself to the edge faster.

He had done this before, just once, but you hadn’t come in time. He had pulled out of you the second he finished counting down, barely a second before you would’ve cum and had sent you to your next lesson.

Your soaked panties were balled up in his pocket, the lace poking out of his pocket the whole day; only recognisable by you. You had spent 3 lessons with your thighs clenched tight trying to relieve some friction, sat on your skirt worrying about leaving a wet patch on any chairs you sat on.

When he finally brought you back to his dorm room, he had spent 2 hours bringing you to the edge, over and over again, but not once did he let you go over. You had cried and pleaded for release, but it wasn’t until you had threatened to find someone else to make you cum that he let you orgasm.

He had given you one orgasm for each he had denied you of; you had been delirious by the end, body shaking from overstimulation. It was safe to say you didn’t want a repeat of that just yet. Your hips ground harder against his fingers, trying to reach your inevitable high.

You had already wasted the first 5 seconds thinking about the last time, barely acknowledging Draco’s soft whispers as he counted down from ten.

“5”

You clenched hard around his fingers, hips rolling in circles trying to force his fingers impossibly deep.

“4”

Your jaw tightened around his fingers, your spit running down to his forearm.

“3”

His lips attached to the soft spot just below your right ear, applying enough pressure to leave a bruise.

“2”

His thumb pressed firmly onto your clit and your body shuddered, muscles contracting before finally letting go.

“1”

The coil burst, your release dripping down his fingers as you came. You all but fell back into his body, his hand leaving your mouth to hold you up against him, letting you ride out your orgasm on his fingers that you had clamped your thighs over to keep him inside.

You were covered in spit, sweat and your own slick but you couldn’t find it in yourself to care, still in that place in-between as your mind started to clear again.

Draco’s soft lips finally pressed to yours, his tongue sweeping across your sore lower lip as you returned what you could, pressing pliant, lazy kisses against his mouth.

“There’s my good girl, now let’s give you your reward.”


	11. Cuddles

Draco was pouting.

To anyone else this would’ve been a rare sight; but to you, this was just your overgrown ferret of a boyfriend.

“You promised cuddles.”

You raised an eyebrow at him from your spot on his desk. “Someone has to plan this Slytherin party, where else do you think the alcohol comes from?”

You hear the sheets rustle behind you as you put your focus back on the sheet of paper in front of you, a low groan echoing around the room.

“I’m cold and my arms miss you.”

“Want me to grab Theo since you can’t seem to sit without me for 10 minutes?” You’re met with silence which surprised you since you expected at least another groan or two. Content that he was just sulking in silence, you focused back on the lists of alcohol you’d need to supply (with so many students from the sacred 28, funds were never short).

“Draco what the fu-”

You had thought too much of him; hauled over Draco’s shoulders, you tried to stop yourself from feeling too nauseous. By the time you had righted yourself, you were thrown onto a soft surface, a heavy body immediately lying on top of yours.

Draco had laid half of his body on top of yours, hooking a leg over yours, head resting in your crook of your neck and arms finding their place around your waist.

You couldn’t stop the giggles that left your mouth; clingy Draco was one of your favourites.

“Okay for this, you can pay for all the booze we’ll need tonight.”

He ignored you, the pout on his lips still prominent as he simply squeezed you tighter in his arms, head burrowing further into your neck as if trying to get as close to you as he possible could.

You dipped your arm down the back of his shirt, leaving light scratches where you knew he liked them best, smiling at the little content sighs that left his mouth. Your other hand carded through his hair, thumb occasionally coming down to stroke his cheek, soft as ever since he knew you hated the scratch of his stubble whenever you kissed.

When his breathing turned deeper, your fingers stopped their motions, wanting to give your fingers a break thinking he was asleep.

You were wrong. He let out a long whine that made you jump before laughing again, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head.

“Why would you stop? You know I love back scratches.”

You couldn’t see his face from where it was hidden just under your chin, but you could practically hear his pout. You couldn’t stop the smile that spread across your cheeks, heart clenching from how cute Draco was acting. Outside of these 4 walls, he was the arrogant Slytherin Prince who was cold and possessive to say the least, but whenever he was around you his walls were lowered. It was private moments like this that made you remember how lucky you were to have found him.

No one else would’ve ever see him like this, no one would ever know this side of him; everyone thinking of him as dark and cruel but that didn’t matter. You were proud to say you were the only one he would show this side to, happy that you were the only one he would lower his walls for and trust unconditionally.

“Stop thinking so loudly, you’ll overwork your one braincell.”

You scoffed, of course just as you were appreciating how much you loved him, he went and did this. Untangling yourself from him, you sat up, ready to let him get back to sulking alone.

“No wait, I’m sorry, please don’t take my cuddles away.” His hands making grabbing motions at you, face still adorably scrunched up at the loss of you.

You weren’t given a chance to respond, he hands had grabbed a hold of you, pulling you back down into his arms, arms winding around you to pull your back to his chest. One of his hands entwined with yours before bringing it close to your chest, his whole body covering yours.

You felt his lips press to your temple before moving to your brow, cheek and then the corner of your lips. “I love you and your one braincell.”

“I know.”

His arm that had been under your neck shifted to turn your head towards him, the adorable pout back on his lips. You couldn’t stop yourself from leaning up to where he was hovered over you, pressing a kiss to pout, feeling them turn into a smile as he returned your kiss.

“Say you love me too.”

“Has anyone ever told you you’re adorable?”

A flush of pink washed across his cheeks before he curled back up around you, hiding his face in the back of your neck, small whines leaving his lips.

“Hey Draco?”

He had replied with something between a grunt and a whine.

“I love you.”

“I know.”


	12. Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a rough year to say the least, here's a little comfort fic for you all <3

It was one of those days were you just felt wrong in your own skin. Where nothing specifically was going wrong, but you still felt just off. It was something you couldn’t describe. A feeling of being sad but almost not having the capacity to do so and just feeling, well, empty. 

It happened every so often and whilst you always hid it well with well-practised smiles and excuses to slip away from your friends to be alone; your boyfriend would always be the first to figure it out. 

In the early years when you had both been not quite friends but not quite more, he would slip chocolate frogs and sugar quills into your robe pockets, giving you space to work through it but letting you know he was there for you if you needed him. He would always act as though nothing had happened in the first place, and to you, that meant more than anything. You were more than grateful for him not making a big deal out of it when you yourself didn’t know how you felt. Couldn’t put it into words if you tried.

It was slightly different now. Some time ago, the lines between friends and lovers blurred and you and Draco were now stealing kisses between lessons and annoying your friends with how much time you spent together.

But with him being more he also knew you a lot better now, saw your shifts in mood as if out of thin air. He was lying on your bed, the curtains charmed shut and soundproof so that your roommates wouldn’t see or hear him. 

Usually, you get changed and would curl up in his arms, talking to him about whatever came to mind. But today, you took the longer route back to your dorm, dropped by places like the owlery where you had no need to be in but meant you didn’t have to face Draco yet.

Eventually you had to go back to your dorms, as much as you wanted to be alone, you wanted you to be alone in the comforts of your own bed more. 

“You took a while today, did the fresh air help? If not, I brought sugar quills with me; I would’ve had some chocolate frogs, but Theo stole them from my stash before I figured out, they were gone.”

He was sat so casually on top of your covers, propped up against the headboard with a heavy textbook set against his knee. He spoke to you as if he hadn’t been waiting 2 and a half hours for you to arrive, as if he knew you had purposely needed the time to just be alone.

You shrugged off your clothes, slipping into his jumper that he had left on the end of the bed for you to change into. You followed his eyes as they fell to where the hem of his jumper fell, right above the knees. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get over how adorable you look in my clothes.”

You still hadn’t spoken yet, face stoic and body stiff. Yet if he had noticed or was bothered by it, he certainly wasn’t acting as such. 

He closed the heavy book, before setting it down on your cluttered nightstand, fingers removing the silver frames that rested on his nose and settled those on top of the book, carefully folding the arms closed first. 

You didn’t move as he moved across the bed, didn’t move as he sat down on the edge and pulled you to stand between his open legs with his hands on the back of your thighs. 

Your hands remained clasped together just dangling in between your bodies as he moved his own to cup your cheeks. 

His hands were warm and familiar. Any other day you would’ve immediately melted in his touch and kissed him but today you were either about to burst into tears or ignore him completely in favour of curling up in bed and hoping he got the hint to leave. 

You did neither, instead letting Draco make the first move.

You had expected him to ask you what was wrong, expected him to make you talk it out with him but instead he simply leaned up to drop a kiss to your forehead before pulling you down onto the bed. You instantly curl up under the duvet, burying your nose into the pillow that still smelt of Draco’s aftershave.

You felt the bed dip next to you and expected a warm body to encompass yours as it did every night, but it never came. You realised he was letting you make the first move. 

He hadn’t wanted to leave you alone, but he was letting you decide what you wanted from him. Your head was a mess. You couldn’t explain to him let alone yourself why you felt so off but, in that moment, you were sure of one thought and one thought only. 

“I love you.” 

You voice was muffled by both the pillow and the duvet, but you were sure he heard it judging by the hitch in his breath. 

“I love you too. Didn’t think my first time telling you would be to a lump under the duvet but nothings ever predictable with you is it?” His voice was soft, but the teasing edge to it had a smile tugging on your lips. 

Your hands reached out to find the warm body next to yours before pulling yourself into his body. Your head fell naturally to the crook of his neck, one of your legs thrown between his. 

One of his hands wound into your hair as the other wrapped around your waist to pull you impossibly closer to his body. 

“Get some sleep love, you deserve it.”

You melted in against him. You may have felt wrong in your own skin, but you’d always feel at home in his arms.


	13. Under the Desk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more ceo!draco lmao enjoy!

Your jaw ached but in the best way possible you decided. You were on your knees between Draco tensed thighs, the large wooden desk hiding you from sight.

He had pushed you under when a knock had sounded on his door, reminding him of an appointment with some rich investor you didn’t bother listening to the name of. With not enough time to get you out of sight and his painful erection too hard to hide, you took things into your own hands- or mouth rather.

You had started by languidly stroking him in your hand, thumb rubbing the leaking slit every so often. But Draco kept going on and on about things you weren’t remotely interested in, so you decided to entertain yourself by wrapping your warm mouth around him, tongue collecting the salty precum that had leaked out as you did so.

You felt him jerk, one of his hands reaching down to grip your chin and stop you from moving.

“Apologies, a golfing accident a couple years ago, my leg still flares up here and there.” You rolled your eyes at the excuse, swallowing around him to stop a giggle from leaving your lips.

Keeping still was hard, he was hot and heavy in your mouth, but you still wanted him elsewhere. Your panties were in his pocket from when he had been stretching you open with his fingers before you were so rudely interrupted, meaning the chill from the AC had you clenching around nothing every time it brushed your wet lips. You began to squirm, thighs rubbing together as you relaxed your throat and took as much of him as you could, not even close to his full length.

You hadn’t been counting but you were sure you had sat still with him in your mouth for at least 10 minutes now, and that was 9 minutes too long to not be moving. Draco’s thumb had been rubbing at your cheek, wiping away any tears that fell whenever you tried to take more of him in your mouth.

Deciding to give your jaw a break, you pulled back until just the tip of him was in your mouth and sucked _hard._ Your hands had come up to rest on his thighs to stop yourself from touching your aching cunt as you knew Draco would punish you later for it, meaning you felt his entire body jerk under your palms.

You sat still, the tip of him still resting in your mouth as he made excuses for the man to finally leave, his voice was strained, but it only made your thighs clench together harder.

You grimaced as he griped your jaw in a firmer grip, preventing you from moving your head anymore. He couldn’t do much more without giving you both away, but it was enough for you to understand.

The second the door clicked shut, Draco let go of your jaw and instead placed his hand on the back of your head and thrust his hips forward. 

“Now, what should I do with you?”


	14. Quidditch Practise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just been writing comfort fics recently but honestly I think they've been well needed lmao, hope this is okay!!

Draco was frustrated. 

You may be the one who’s arms he sought comfort in at the end of the day but there was only so many missed blocks he could turn a blind eye to. 

Your mind hadn’t been in it. You had gone onto the pitch excited, looking forward to playing your favourite sport and oogling Draco in his uniform as he instructed the team. 

But as each quaffle made its way past you and into the hoops you were supposed to defend, your mood became even more sour. Your vision had tunnelled, and you knew there was no way to get out of it today; you had wasted a practise session and everyone time because you couldn’t react fast enough.

“For fucks sake y/n! Move your fucking arms, you’re a keeper not a bloody statue.” That had been one of the nicer ones. You couldn’t fault him, you were truly dreadful today, but even that didn’t stop the well of tears eventually building up in your eyes. 

“Let’s go into drills instead since you all seem as coordinated as the Hufflepuff team today.” 

You knew it was because of you, that he was just protecting you. But everyone else on the team also knew it. You swallowed back the tears of your own frustration before joining your teammates in their laps, determined to at least get one thing right today.

By the time Draco was done with the team everyone was practically limping back to the changing rooms, chests heaving and groans filling the air. Your limps ached, muscles screaming every time you moved them, but at least you felt alive. The burn was reminded you that you had worked hard.

“I’m sorry. I’ll sort myself out before the next practise.” You didn’t want to look up and see the disappointment in your boyfriend’s eyes, instead opting to keep your focus on not falling over. 

Gloves were thrown to the ground, warm (slightly clammy) hands cupped your face and it was all you could do to not just collapse in his arms.

“I don’t know what happened, nothing was going right but I swear it won’t happen in games.”

“Y/n, it’s okay. Last week Blaise missed every goal he tried to score. I couldn’t find the snitch for a whole fucking hour the week before that. We have out moments. I came to apologise for shouting at you, I was just frustrated I’m sorry, love.”

Your eyes blinked at him, trying to see his features behind the glaze of tears covering your eyes. When you finally let them fall you found his features held nothing but concern for you, no trace of the earlier anger left on his pale face at all.

“I was shit.”

“Yeah. You were. But it’s okay, that’s why we practise; besides, you literally cannot be worse than our benched keeper, so you’re not allowed to not play okay?”

You couldn’t stop the laugh that left your lips. He always knew exactly what to say whether it was after a rough test or in the middle of a quidditch pitch.

“Come on, let’s get cleaned up and we can spend the rest of our Saturday cuddling and making out.”

His hands squeezed your cheeks a little tighter, dropped a kiss on your pouted lips. 

“You’re doing better than I did after my shit practise, you’ll be alright love.”

//

A hot shower and many pumpkin pasties later you were both curled up in Draco’s bed, his arms massaging any part of your body he could reach as you refused to move from your place on top of him. 

The shower had washed away the tension. 

The food had comforted you. 

But it was Draco that had gotten rid of the lingering frustrations and self-doubt left in your mind. With every stroke of his hand and whispered admirations of you, you felt your mind finally relax. You were no long running through each missed block, no longer thinking about how you would redeem yourself next practise. 

You were content and ready to enjoy Draco’s warmth, your mind finally quiet when the very tips of his fingers dipped into the waistband of your shorts, barely grazing the skin there before it was slapped away.

“Where were these fast reflexes during practise?”

You groaned, rolling off of his warm body and curling up away from him. You weren’t brooding for too long before warm arms wrapped around you, enveloping you in the fresh scent of his minty shampoo and body wash. 

He pulled you back into his body, a leg slotting between yours and his head buried in the back of your neck, “Too soon?”.

“You suck, Malfoy.”

“Is that an offer?”


End file.
